The Mighty Emperor and Empress of Argentum
Brother and Sister Share A Unique Blend Of Love, Comradery and Friendship: Emperor Symons and Red Sonja Palpatine. A unbreakable bond ;Jack Symons :Emperor ;Red Sonja Palpatine :Sister of the Emperor, Empress. ;DăŗķĽįģħţ Măşţěŗ Măņđąŀőŕė :Supreme Admiral, Moff of the Empire, Grand Duke of Gordion Reach ;Jelak Hunter :I.D, Admiral, Hand of the Empire ;Darth Sh'arii :Admiral, Hand of the Empire, Second-in-Command to Admiral Firitus/Mandalore ;Darth Exodus Veylrous :Commander of Reinforcement Fleet ;Gssok Tskkok :Moff of the Centrality, Deputy Commander of the Centrality Army ;Septemus Ozzel :Ash Worlds Moff ;Drake Reven :Nightlance Commander Formed from the Imperial Argentum Navy and the Government of Argentum, the Empire of Argentum controls not only the Argentum System, but the majority of the Western Mid Rim. Some Sectors under the Empire's control: Ado Sector: -Indupar system -Ec Pand systemAsh Worlds: -Agon system -Altratonne system -Byss/Abyss system -Chiron system -Cophrigin system -Extrictarium Nebula system -Gligger system -Haashimut system -Iego system -Kintoni system -Nyny system -Sran system -Uriek system -Wyndigal system -Xuaquarres system Baxel Sector: Boltrunia system Dilbana system Glottal system Lirra system Nadiem system Rampa Minor system Rinn system Styx system Teth system Bormea Sector(under Aron Ridranda) -Bormea system -Brentaal system -Chandrila system -Corulus system -Nopces system Bruanii Sector: -Mugaar System -Cargamalis System The Centrality: -Antipose system -Arleen system -Cadma system -Dela system -Dilonexa system -Douglas system -Erilnar system -Hosrel system -Lekua system -Open Sea system -Oseon system -Paulking system -Ringneldia system -Scillal system -ThonBoka Nebula -Trammis system -Tund system -Ua system -Zebitrope system Chommell Sector: -Chommell Minor System -Karlinus System -Nazzri system -Ryndellia System Dufilvian Sector: Algarian system Chrondre system Dulfilvian system Ord Pardron system Womrik system D'Aelgoth Sector: -Argul system -Feenix system -Mima system -New Cylimba system -Ogem system -Selenius system -Tallaso system -Tarsa system -Vandron system Gordian Reach Sector: -Arda system -Arkuda system -Atorra system -Barison system -Betshish system -Bronsoon system -B'trilla system -Capella system -Chenowei system -Durgen's Star system -Elamposnia system -Far Indosa system -Feena system -Feldwes system -Feswe Minor system -Feswe Prime system -Glade system -Gulvitch system -Jovan system -Kalishik system -Karsten's World system -Kli'aar system -Korphir system -Krylon system -Kushibah system -Ladarra system -Little Capella system -Mannova system -Marrovia system -Mogoshyn system -Near Indosa system -Pinoora system -Povanaria system -Presbalin system -Pygorix system -Selitan system -Tenara system -Tertiary Feswe system -The Cometwash system -The Roil system -Torque system -Trinovat system -Troos system -Usta system -Vaal system -Vallusk Cluster -Wetyin's Colony system -Xochtl system Illisurevimurasi Sector: Mirial system Notonia system Sagma system Serpine system Thila system Irishi Sector: - Orinda System Hadar Sector: -Parada System -Rindao System Mytaranor Sector: -Chamble system -Eberon System -Kwookrrr system -Messert system -Mytaranor system -Ota system -Rakhuuun system -Randon system -Tholatin system -Torn Station system Nuiri Sector: Ceriun system Gala system Mazuma system Noryath system Quell system Resh 9376 system Vandos system Lambda Sector: -Algara system -Andosha system -Mon Gazza system -Moravia system -Rintonne system -Xandil system -Zolan system Lantillian Sector: - Avenelle system - Gizer system - Lantillies system - Phaseera system - Uyter system Portmoak Sector: Gallienis system Hyrol Preen system Jermac system Reuss system Qiilura Sector: Qiilura System Quence Sector: Baes Logia system Eirrauus system Elshandruu Pica system Eva-T system Godo system Shogun system Suarbi system Tresidiss system Xiunsrus system Yityl system Sertar Sector: Arorua system Brachi system Corbos system Drayberia system Elom system Florrum system Kejim system Lamus system Ord Torrenze system Qalydon system Sondarr system Syngia system Tandgor system Tervissis system Uziel system Sulorine/Suolriep Sector: Alaspin system Boonta system Iotra system Kazlin system Komnor system Laboi system Lythia system Mantilorr system Neree system Nerria system Nomaria system Reibrin system Saleucami system Sorderia system Sulorine system Suolriep system Tefau system Timja system Yurb system Zarkis system Teraab Sector - Hoth's Brand - Drogheda - Istic - Pesmenben - Tyne's Horky Terr'Skiar Sector: - Coachelle system - New Apsolon system - Pizilis system - Quas Killam system - Rorgam system - Terr'skiar system - Roche System -Argentum System Yarith Sector: Anantapar system Bettel system Indellian system Isde Naha system Lutrillia system Orn Kios system Shuldene system Shuxl system Togominda system Yarith system Yushan Sector: -Abraxas system -Bhuna Sound system -Dalisor system -Jiroch system -Rrulinn system -Yushan system Others: * Akrit'tar System * Iskalon System * Tangrene System Alsakan, Grizmallt, Corulag,Thokos,Thorgeld,Tanjay,Thokos,Thorgeld,Ragoon,Xa Fel,Weerden,Galvoni,Velusia,Shawken, "I am a Sith. If you can't deal with that, we'll see how you deal with my foot up your ass. The Sith are the best of the best. The survivors. The Warriors. The Conquerors. The Assassins. You try and beat us down and we will beat you the fuck up" "This is my Empire. Its cities will bow to my law or they will burn. Its mountains will bend to my will or they will fall. This is my Empire. Its people will do as I say or they will die. Its future will be as I decree or it will end. I have seen what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. We will be greater and we will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make. This is my Empire, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it." ‎"You'd better be telling me the truth. If you're lying, I'll kill you. If you bend the truth, I'll kill you. If you fail to reveal something, I'll kill you. If I even think you're lying, I'll kill you. In fact, come to think of it, you're going to have to try very hard, to stay alive."